


Batman book 1: The Joker Lives

by DCMarioBrosUniverse



Series: Batman [1]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, based off the Tim Burton films, batman shenanigans, first in a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarioBrosUniverse/pseuds/DCMarioBrosUniverse
Summary: In an alternate timeline of "Batman" and "Batman Returns" where the Joker lives and gets sent to Arkham Asylum and the Penguin ends up in a coma. Bruce Wayne is haunted by Jack Napier, the man who killed his parents, when the Joker breaks out of Arkham to reign terror on Gotham City.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Billionaire Bruce Wayne was walking down a dark, dimly lit alley. It was surrounded by old worn down buildings, and was surrounded by bricks that looked weary. The night sky was foggy, as it normally was in Gotham City, as Mr. Wayne found himself continuing down the familiar alley. 

As he made his way deeper into the alley, he heard a scuffle. “Hello” Bruce said. There was no reply. He continued his unknown journey as he began to feel a familiar feeling like he had been down this path. 

Turning a corner Bruce saw two figures walking. Bruce then realized why this place felt familiar, and why he should have known the moment he found himself wandering this awful place. It was the alley Bruce’s parents were murdered in. 

Suddenly Bruce felt a presence, one that seemed familiar. Bruce started running towards the two figures. “Stop!” Bruce shouted, “your in danger!” 

There were two gunshots and the couple fell dead. A man in the shadows stood wearing a trench coat and a wide brimmed fedora. The man stepped out revealing the hat and coat to be purple, and his face with a permanent smile, red lips, a chalk white acid stained face, and dark green hair. It was Jack Napier, otherwise known as the Joker. 

“But your in Arkham!” Bruce shouted angrily, “you son of a bitch!” 

The Joker started laughing, a maniacal, crazed laughter that seemed to fill the whole area. 

“You think it’s funny!?” Bruce shouted, “two people are dead.”

“And thank goodness too” a voice behind Bruce said. Bruce turned around to see the pale, fat figure of the Penguin. “How, your in a comma in Arkham Asylum” Bruce said.

“I think it’s you that’s in a comma Mr. Wayne” another person said appearing next to the Penguin. It was Max Shreck, “you were killed by Selina” Bruce stated. 

“Maybe this is all a bad dream” the Joker said taking a step towards Bruce.

“The bad memories that tear at your fleshy heart” the Penguin added. 

“Hahahaha! You can’t escape the past Brucey” the Joker continued, “everyone you love either dies or leaves you at some point or another. Your mommy, daddy, pretty Vicki Vale. Shame with that last person, she was beautiful heheheheheh.” 

“Thinking of loved ones aren’t we forgetting someone” Max Shreck asked.

“Ah yes, the pussycat” the Penguin said. 

“Might want to look to your left Bruno” the Joker said. 

Bruce looked where Jack Napier told him to. “No” Bruce said. The body of Selina Kyle lay on the ground. Running over to her, Bruce checked Selina’s pulse.... There was none. 

“You know that could be because Shreck over here pushed her out a window” the Joker said.

“This isn’t real!” Bruce shouted, “your in Arkham, your in a coma, and you were electrocuted to death.”

“Master Bruce” a voice from what seemed like came from the sky said, “Master Bruce!”

* * *

Bruce woke with a start, it was all just a dream. 

“Finally your up sir” Alfred Pennyworth said, “I’ve been trying to wake you for five minutes, sir.”

“Sorry Alfred” Bruce said, “I had a hard time finding evidence against Rupert Thorne last night.” 

“That’s all very good sir, but don’t forget that fundraiser you’re throwing tonight for District Attorney Harvey Dent.”

“Yes, of course that stuff is just as important as being Batman.”

Bruce got out of bed to get changed.

“Oh when you’re done sir I left your breakfast in the kitchen.”

“Alright Alfred”

Alfred started to leave.

“Ummm, which kitchen?”

* * *

At Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. Jack Napier aka the Joker was laying on his bed staring at the empty ceiling. A newspaper slid under the metal door of his cell. The Joker moved his head in that direction like a predator smelling food. He went to pick up the paper. 

“Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne hosts fundraiser for District Attorney Harvey Dent.” the Joker read allowed. He crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. “They call me the Joker and yet guys like Wayne host parties for party poopers like Dent.” 

There was a knock on Jack’s cell, “Jack you have a visitor!”

“Visitor” Joker thought, “who in their right mind would want to meet me? Well clearly someone not in their right mind, ooh I’m curious now hahahahahaha!” 

The Joker approached a desk with glass in front of it, Bruce Wayne was sitting on the other side of the glass. 

“Well, well!” The Joker said, “if it isn’t little orphan billionaire Bruce Wayne!” 

The Joker sat down, “so, how’s it going? Parents are still dead I’m assuming hahahahahaaaa!!!” 

“I came to tell you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never get out of here” Bruce said sternly.

“Oooooh! Making threats are we? Rich boy” the Joker chuckled. 

“You leave, you’ll suffer a fate worse than death” Bruce said before walking off.

“What are you going to do? Huh! What are you going to do? Hehehaahahahahahaa!” The Joker said. 

“I think tonight would be a great time to reintroduce Gotham City to the Joker” the Joker thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman takes out goons working for Rupert Thorne. The Joker escapes. And Bruce Wayne holds a campaign for Harvey Dent.

Robert Frost was preparing his gang for a drug deal.   
“Is the product ready” Robert asked.  
“Yes” a goon replied.  
“Good, cause Mr. Thorne wants this deal to be done correctly or it will be my head on his wall. Jerry bring in the shipment.”  
There was no response.  
“Jerry I said bring in the damn shipment!”  
Still no response.  
“Jerry! I swear to God if you are using my supply of cocaine again!”  
Robert found Jerry tied upside down unconscious.  
“Jerry?”   
Robert was suddenly tackled into a darkened ally.  
“Robert!?” One of the goons cried out, “show yourself!”  
The goon held up a machine gun, ready to fire at whatever appeared.   
A shadow looked over the man. The frightened goon slowly turned and looked up. Something black with pointed ears was looking down upon him like a giant bat.   
The Goon screamed out in terror as the figure tackled him to the ground.  
The other goons spotted the figure.  
“It’s Batman!” A Goon shouted.  
“Shoot him!” Another added.   
But before any of them could shoot; Batman threw two sharp objects that disarmed them.   
“Get him!” A Goon yelled running towards the shadowy figure.  
Batman simply smacked him to the ground.   
All of them were attacking now, but Batman simply dodged without a single turn of his head and hit a goon on the stomach. Another goon however took advantage of the caped crusader’s unmovable cowl and hit him on the back of the head with a crowbar. The Bat went down.  
“Did we kill him?”   
“No, not yet. Someone get one of the guns on the ground. It’s time we finished this masked menace.”  
One of the goons did as he was told; as he was doing that Batman slowly go back up and used his arms to make his cape appear like bat wings.  
The Goons jumped in shock. One of the guys ran off, while the remaining two pointlessly attempted to tackle the masked vigilante, but failed miserably when they were pushed back into a brick wall.   
“Wait don’t kill us!” A Goon said.  
“Yeah, I have two children and a cat and dog.”  
“I’m not going to kill you” Batman said, “your going to prison, and when you do I want you to tell your friends about me.”   
The Goons looked at each other and when they turned back the masked man was nowhere to be seen.   
The sirens of a GCPD police vehicle emerged and a moment later Commissioner Gordon and several other cops appeared.   
“Looks like the bat did our job for us Commissioner” a GCPD officer stated.  
“Yes, round these guys up. Take whatever you can as evidence.” James Gordon said.  
The Commissioner made his way to the back of the ally, “you know usually you end up leaving a dead body or two.”  
“I know, but I’m trying to be more careful. I’m doing things differently now.”   
“That will be better for both of us. It was getting hard trying to get the public supportive of our team up.”   
The Commissioner turned but the Batman was nowhere to be seen.  
“One of these days” Gordon muttered. 

In Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.   
A Guard banged on the cell doors yelling, “alright! Lights out, it’s bedtime time bitches!”  
The Joker in one of the cells was laying on the floor.  
“That means you too, Napier!” The Guard shouted.  
The Joker continued to lay on the floor.  
“I said you too! Napier!”  
There was still no response. The Guard unlocked the cell and entered.   
“Alright Joker! If you are messing with me” the Guard said.   
But the Joker remained still. The Guard turned the Joker over, his eyes were staring blankly.  
“Jack?” The Guard said concerned.  
No response, no movement.  
“Joker?” The Guard said using the new identity of the mad man.   
The Guard turned; preparing to call for a doctor.   
Suddenly the Joker sprang up with a sharp nail and held it to the Guard’s throat.  
“What’s up Doc” the Joker said, “tell me, do you have a name my friend?”  
“George” George stammered.  
“Oooooo, Good name. You know I used to have a friend named George” the Joker stated, “want to know what happened to him?”  
The frightened Guard didn’t respond.  
“To scared to respond I see, I have that effect on people” the Joker commented, “anyways what happened to my pal George. He was a funny son of a bitch. Too funny for my taste, after all no one should be more funny than me. So I drugged him one time and took him to a secret location where my former boss Grissom wouldn’t be able to track us. Want to know what happened next?”  
There was no response.  
“I took a scalpel and pressed it along his face until his skin fell off. Now I wear poor George’s face as a mask.” The Joker laughed.  
“Your sick” George said.  
“No, I’ve never felt more better in my entire life” the Joker responded, “tell me my friend, have you ever danced by the Devil in the pale moonlight?”  
“What?” George said confused.  
“I’ll just take that as a no” the Joker said before violently plunging the nail into the poor Guard’s throat.   
The Joker stood and watched without wincing as blood came running down George’s throat. The Guard tried to scream but was unable to due to the injury.  
“Trying to cry over spilt blood are we. Hahahahahaha!” The Joker said, “time to blow this pop stand and free the rest of my cronies.”   
The Joker made his way down several hallways before making his way to the room where the control panel for the cells in the area of Arkham was.   
The Joker knocked on the door, “knock knock!”  
The door opened and a guy with a night guard came out.  
“Don’t move” the man said.  
“Why” the Joker asked.  
“Because I will hit you if you do.”  
The Joker started laughing so much the man holding the weapon walked backwards.   
“Ooo, your going to hit me. I’m so scared!” The Joker mocked before lunging at the guy with the nail and stabbing the man in the eye six times until he went limp.   
The other guy in the security office stood in terror.  
“What are you looking at. Hahahahahaha!!!” The Joker said walking towards him.   
“Please!” The man said, “don’t kill me!”  
The Joker stopped for a moment staring at the man with a confused look before slowly moving his mouth into an unhinged grin, “why not?”   
With that the Joker stabbed the guy through the nose hitting a bit of the man’s brain from the metal nail.   
“And the Lord said let there be mayhem” the Joker said before inserting a key that unlocked all the cells in the area.  
“Hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Heeheeheehee!!! Forward march!!!” The Joker shouted. 

At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was hosting a campaign for Harvey Dent.  
“How was your night sir” Alfred asked as Bruce entered his unusually large manor.   
“Took out some of Thorne’s cronies but other than that nothing” Bruce explained, “although Lucius Fox could do some work on the neck of the cowl to make it easier to turn my head.”  
“I see sir; I know your not one for speeches or being in the public’s view, but don’t you think you should give a speech for Mr. Dent?” Alfred said.   
“Not tonight Alfred, I didn’t prepare one nor do I think I would do Harvey justice” Bruce explained.   
“As you wish sir” Alfred stated before walking off to attend the needs of guests.   
“Mr. Wayne” a voice said behind Bruce.  
Bruce turned to see Harvey Dent, a dark skinned man with a black haired mustache.   
“Harvey! It’s great to see you!” Bruce stated.   
“You too old buddy. Have you met Harvey Bullock?” Harvey Dent said.  
“I don’t believe I have” Bruce replied.  
“I think it would be a great idea for you two to meet. He’s over by Commissioner Gordon” Harvey explained.  
Bruce followed Harvey through the room until they found James Gordon talking to Carmine Falcone, an old friend of Bruce’s father.   
“Evening Commissioner” Harvey said.  
“Hi Mr. Dent” Gordon responded.   
“We just came over to meet Detective Bullock” Harvey explained.  
“Oh! Harvey Bullock!” James exclaimed, “yeah I’m sure he would love to meet you. If you’d excuse me Carmine my friends over here want to meet an out of retirement friend of mine.”   
Commissioner Gordon lead Bruce and Harvey over to the bar where a slightly overweight man wearing a fedora sat.   
“Bullock” Commissioner Gordon said, “meet Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent.”  
“Nice to meet you” the man said before taking a shot.   
“So I’ve heard you’ve recently come out of retirement” Bruce stated.  
“Yep. I decided crime wasn’t going anywhere and decided what the hell” Bullock explained, “and besides that bat vigilante is a real menace. It’s time to show Gotham that the GCPD is reliable and doesn’t need no Batman taking the law into his own goddamn hands.”   
“That’s a great vision Mr. Bullock and I’m sure the Batman would be glad to see the police making progress without him having to help” Bruce stated.  
Bullock just grumbled in response.  
Bruce, Harvey, and James walked away from the bar.  
“He’s a bit grumpy but he’s a really good guy once you get to know him” Commissioner Gordon said.   
“Just as long as there are good cops willing to put their lives on the line for the citizens of this great city, I don’t care how they seem on the outside. It’s what they do that defines them” Harvey said.   
“Hey did you see where Bruce Wayne went” Jim asked.  
“Didn’t even notice he left.”  
“How does he do that; I’d swear he was Batman, the way he just disappears like that.”   
Suddenly the doors to Wayne Manor were barged open and several goons wearing purple leather jackets and pants walked in. On their shoulders was the printed face of the Joker in a comic book drawn way.  
The Joker made his way to the front of his group of henchmen; wearing a purple tailcoat, light blue waist coat, and orange buttoned up shirt, a small purple bow tie with pink polka-dots, grey plaid pants, and a purple large rimmed fedora.   
“We made it!” The Joker stated with a smile.  
The Joker snapped his fingers and his goons raised machine guns at the party guests.  
The Joker removed his fedora handing it over to a jester dressed henchmen, and proceeded to put on a party hat.  
“I heard Bruce Wayne was having a little party, so I decided to crash” the Joker said, “so where is our man of the hour Harvey Dent?”  
“Right here” Dent said walking forward.  
“Wow! That was easier than I thought it would be. Hehehahahahaaaa!” the Joker said taking a piece of beef from one of the plates.  
“What do you want” Harvey asked.  
The Joker finished chewing the steak that was in his mouth before talking, “I’m sorry what was that I was finishing the food that was in my mouth, it would be bad manners of me not to.”  
“He said what do you want” Bruce Wayne said stepping forward.  
The Joker cocked his head looking confused, “you know didn’t I shoot you once. How are you not dead?”  
“Answer Dent’s question” Bruce said.  
“Oof, we have a feisty one here hehehehehehehehe” the Joker responded, “sigh. If you two party poopers insist. I am here for the Billy Dee Williams look alike Harvey Dent over here.”   
“Fine, take me; leave everyone here unharmed” Dent said.   
The Joker snapped his fingers and two goons grabbed Dent, and proceeded to exit the manor.   
“Don’t follow us” the Joker said, “unless you want a bloody mess all over this oddly large beautiful looking home. I guess it doesn’t matter either way I’ve gotten what I came for. Actually you come forward.”   
The Joker pointed to a random person.  
“Me?” The person said.  
“No the other guy, yeah you!” The Joker responded annoyed, “unless you want a bullet in your brain.”  
The man moved forward like the Joker told him to.  
The Joker immediately pulled out a pistol and shot the man in the chest.  
“Heeheeheehee!!! Oh, I told him I wouldn’t put a bullet in his head if he stood forward, I never said anything about not shooting him. Hahahahaha!!!” The Joker cackled.  
“You sick son of a bitch!” Harvey Bullock shouted.  
“Uhhh, who are you?” The Joker said, “ehhh, doesn’t matter I’m outa here.”  
The Joker walked to the exit of the manor followed by two henchmen.  
The doors slammed shut leaving only shocked guests and an angry Bruce Wayne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Joker’s attack on Wayne Manor.

Red and blue lights flashed outside Wayne Manor as GCPD cruisers sat parked outside the building.   
“Is everyone okay?” Commissioner Gordon asked.  
“No, we were just attacked by a psychopathic clown” someone responded.   
“Mr. Wayne are you okay” Gordon asked Bruce.  
“Just a little bit shook, that’s all” Bruce said, “what are you guys going to do about this situation?”  
“You just worry about your wellbeing Mr. Wayne; let me and my officers worry about the Joker” Gordon responded.   
The officers started to leave.  
“Bullock I want you and a few officers to stay behind just in case Napier comes back for another round of his so called fun” Commissioner Gordon ordered.  
“No prob Commiss; me and my pals won’t let any of those freaks near this building without a fight” Bullock said.   
Bruce turned to Alfred, “I think it’s time to meet with Lucius.”  
“Yes sir; should we use... the secret exit?”  
Bruce turned in the direction of Harvey Bullock and the cops.  
“Yes, that would probably be a good idea.” 

At an abandoned amusement park the Joker set up his hideout.   
“What does the Joker want with me” Harvey Dent asked.  
“Quiet!” the guard barked.  
“I just asked a question” Harvey stated.   
“I said be quiet!”   
The Joker soon walked in, now wearing a light blue ribbon bow tie with slightly darker blue polka dots, “now now Grumpy don’t be rude to our very important guest. After all, he is to be the first true user of my newest product.”  
“Whatever it is you’re up to I won’t let you hurt innocent people” Dent said boldly.   
The Joker simply chuckled in response, “Harvey Harv Harv! I don’t want to hurt anyone. I want to help them see the funny side to life. Tell me have you ever heard the healing power of laughter and smiles?”  
“What are you going on about you demented son of a bitch!” Harvey said getting more annoyed.  
“First of all, finally someone realizes my mother was a bitch. Second of all I’m talking about true happiness. You see my friend only through beauty can one find true happiness. I have seen the face of true beauty, and you are staring at it!” The Joker explained, pointing to his face and grinning.   
“What does your face have to do with anything?” Dent responded.  
The Joker sighed frustrated, “my god Dent you are dense. Oh well you will see in a little while once the broadcast begins.”  
Two henchmen came in with reporter broadcast equipment.  
“Is our unfortunate advertiser ready” the Joker asked.  
“Yes sir!”  
“Splendid! It’s time to get this show on the road boys!” The Joker began to move out of the way of his men before quickly turning to a guy near Dent saying, “oh and Jarold, do make sure Harv here sees the full commercial; after all he won’t want to miss what happens next. Hahahahahahaaaa!” 

Bruce Wayne entered the hidden underground bunker where Lucius Fox made advanced equipment like the Batmobile.   
“Come for another visit Mr. Wayne?” Lucius said as Bruce walked in.  
Lucius Fox was in his early to late fifties with dark skin and grayish white hair.   
“Yes Lucius. I was hoping for a new cowl that would help… get out of the driveway more easily” Bruce explained.  
“Ah! Yes! I’ve been developing a cowl with a movable neck piece.”  
“Really!” Bruce said surprised, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you're already two steps ahead.”   
“You know me too well Bruce. How are you by the way? I heard about the Joker’s attack on your Manor.”  
“I’m doing fine; however there’s at least one unfortunate man who didn’t survive. Just another victim of Jack Napier’s many crimes.”   
“Including the murder of your parents” Lucius stated leading Bruce down a hallway of experimental military equipment. Bruce shut his eyes for a moment; remembering the sound of the gun going off as the man that became the Joker murdered his parents without even taking a single nickel.   
“Here we are!” Lucius Fox announced opening a metal drawer revealing a bat like cowl inside.  
“Interesting” Bruce said picking it up and messing with it.  
“The neck piece is now more flexible and is made of a stretchy fabric. Unfortunately the neck piece is now more vulnerable to knives and bullets. On the bright side you will be able to fight more easily and turn your head.”  
“Thanks so much Lucius,” Bruce said.  
“That’s not the only thing I’ve been working on.”  
Bruce, shocked, followed Lucius into a white room with bigger metal drawers than the ones in the isles outside of it.   
Lucius opened a drawer to reveal a new Batsuit.  
“The suit you’ve been using, while more flexible has proven to be more vulnerable to knife attacks than the one you used when you first started out. As seen with Catwoman, who easily found a weak point in between the rubber plates.”  
“It looks similar to my first one.”  
“Yes, but it is more flexible and durable. I brought back the muscle pattern because I thought it looked more intimidating.”  
“This is way more than what I was wanting. Thanks so much Lucius; you’re a lifesaver!”   
“Just doing my job Mr. Wayne.” 

Commissioner Gordon sat inside his office in the GCPD Precinct tapping a pen on some files of Jack Napier.   
An officer knocked on the door.  
“Come in!” Gordon said.  
A young officer entered, “sir we have found little to no evidence left from the Joker attack… However, there have been reported sightings of purple and green vans driving recklessly on the roads.”  
“So we’ve got nothing” Jim grumbled, “sometimes I miss the old days before these freaks like the Joker and the Penguin showed up to wreak havoc.”  
An officer outside of the office suddenly shouted, “Commissioner you better turn on the TV you're gonna to want to see this!”   
Gordon did as suggested and what he saw made him want to throw the television off the staircase outside his office.   
A commercial featuring the Joker was playing.  
“Hiyah folks! Joker here with new Joker Products!” The Joker wearing his purple fedora and a pink and white flower on the left side of his suit said.  
“What the hell is this” Gordon asked.   
The Joker continued on, “are you tired of being sad and stressed out all the time. Do you want to just relax and smile? Well now you can!”   
The Joker walked over to a woman strapped to a table.  
“With this spray I like to call Smiley Spray, I will give my subject here a nice permanent grin.”  
The Joker beckoned to a goon near the table; the goon handed the Joker a swirly patterned spray bottle with the Joker’s face printed on it.  
The Joker proceeded to spray the woman.   
“With one spray and…” the Joker lifted the woman up in front of the TV, “tu duh!!! A bright red smile for all to see!”  
The woman’s face was white with green hair and red lips and a smile was burnt onto her mouth.  
The woman screamed in pain from the chemicals used to make the product.   
“Now my so called volunteer will see her new and improved beauty” the Joker showed her a mirror causing the woman to scream.  
The Joker put one hand over his left ear and then shot the woman in the head on live television. Turning to the camera the Joker then said, “that startled me; I guess my reflexes kicked in. Hahahahahahahaaaaa!!!”  
A green screen began showing different backgrounds according to what the Joker was saying.  
“So whether you're out on a warm sunny day, or perhaps walking in freezing cold wind; you will always have a beautiful smile on your face. Where can you get this product you ask? Chances are it’s already ready to come down on you in your shower or sink. Hahahahahahaaaaa!!!”  
The screen closed out with a cartoon image of the Joker’s face.  
There was a stunned silence and then Gordon shouted, “what on God’s green earth did I just watch!!!” 

Bruce Wayne watched the commercial with a scowl.   
“This mad man had to be stopped,” Bruce thought.   
“Alfred!” Bruce shouted.  
“Yes, Master Bruce?” Alfred responded.   
“I think it’s about time I went back out there tonight.”  
“Very well sir” Alfred said.

Back at the abandoned amusement park; the Joker had put on a purple trench coat with a pink and white flower.   
“It’s time I went out Harv” the Joker said, “I need to find an old friend of mine. You see I have been without a number one guy since I shot Bob. An act I regret doing. Now I need a new man to pull the weight around here. You just sit tight my friend; it will all be over soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> After I finish this story it will be awhile until more DC stories start to come out because I want to have five full stories ready before I continue that way I feel less pressure to get them done. However, the Doctor Who stories will continue at a regular pace. Hope you understand.


End file.
